On Display
by phayte1978
Summary: Victor, Yuuri, Chris and Yuri took a week off to go skiing and relax. Chris and Yuri found a friendship in each other they didn't know was possible.


Chris had invited them up to the mountains for skiing. Yuri had never been and even though he was stuck with Victor and Yuuri, he was not giving up a chance to take a week off relaxing. Chris had gotten an elaborate cabin, equipped with a hot tub on the back patio, three bedrooms, and all the luxuries anyone could want.

Yuri did not know Chris that well, but the first night they were there, he poured vodka and passed it to Yuri without making a big deal out of it. He was surprised Victor and Yuuri didn't bitch over it. They all got drunk that night and surprisingly kept their clothing on.

Chris was also great at teaching him how to ski. They had spent all day at the slopes and Yuri was beat. The entire ride back to the cabin, all Yuri could think about was sinking into the hot tub. Once they got back, Yuri went to find his trunks and got ready to soak for a bit. It had seemed Victor and Yuuri had taken to their room and were making lewd noises as he walked down the hallway. Disgusted, he walked as quickly as he could to the back door.

When he opened the door, the cold air smacked him in the face and he yelped as his feet hit the snow on the deck.

"You know it helps if you have slippers," Chris called out.

"Oh shut up," Yuri growled as he threw his towel on a chair and hopped his way through the snow to the hot tub and almost jumped in when he got there.

"Easy there tiger," Chris laughed out as the water swished around the tub.

"It's fucking cold!" Yuri yelled as he sunk into the hot water. The jets were bubbling around him and felt his body relaxing as he leaned into pulsing bubbles.

"Want some wine?" Chris asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Yuri said.

Laughing, Chris poured him a glass and passed it over. Yuri liked that he never thought of him as just some kid- he never treated him like one either. He joked with Yuri like he did with Victor and Yuuri, even told lewd jokes that had Yuri blushing and shaking his head.

"You did good on the slopes tonight, tomorrow we can do more bunny slopes and then you'll probably be ready for the intermediate! You are a fast learner," Chris said.

"My legs hurt… in a different way," Yuri said.

"You are working them differently than you do with skating, here, gimme a leg, I'll rub it down," Chris said.

"You serious?" Yuri asked.

Chris laughed, "Yes, come on tiger, it'll help. I'm told I have magical hands."

Yuri gulped his wine, then scooted over and swung his legs in Chris' lap. The minute Chris started to work his thumbs into the arch of his foot, Yuri leaned his head back and moaned. Between the jets on his back and Chris' thumbs in the arch of his foot, he felt like he was in heaven.

"There ya go tiger, relax and enjoy," Chris said.

Yuri did, he sipped his wine and let Chris massage his arches, then up into his calves. His calves were the most sore and when Chris pressed into his sore muscles, Yuri moaned even louder.

"You're a noisy little tiger aren't you?" Chris asked.

"Oh shut up, it feels good," Yuri growled out.

"Hey! Put the claws away tiger…" Chris laughed out.

Yuri growled and drank more wine. He would bitch more but Chris' hand were working wonders on his calves at the moment. The water was so warm, the air was ice cold and the wine was making him feel good as the jet caressed over his body.

"Where are Victor and Yuuri?" Chris asked.

"In there making gross animal noises," Yuri said.

Chris laughed, "Oh Yuri, there is nothing wrong with them showing their love."

"Do they have to show it so loudly?" Yuri asked, "I mean, it is bad enough they are all lovey dovey at every damn minute… but then to hear them grunting." Yuri shivered just thinking about it.

Chris laughed again and continued to work his lower legs in his hands. The wine was warm inside his belly and the water made him relaxed. Little moans kept betraying Yuri and slipping out. Chris would chuckle and continue to work his fingers into his leg. Patting his leg to indicate he was done, Chris grabbed his wine glass and sat back.

Yuri turned his body and when he moved, he realized he had gotten so relax, his cock was hard in his swim trunks. Turning away from Chris, Yuri jumped from the hot tub and grabbed his towel, quickly tying around his waist.

"Yuri! Where are you going?" Chris called out.

"I'm going to go shower and lay down… I think the grunting as stopped now," Yuri said as he ran back into the cottage. He could hear the distinctive loud snoring of Victor as he ran to his room and grabbed his robe. Embarrassed at himself for getting turned on by a massage, Yuri started the shower and jumped in. His cock had not even flagged a bit and he cursed his body for not being able to control what was happening. Grabbing the base hard, Yuri started to rub his cock, mimicking the way Chris hand worked on his legs. Leaning back, the cold tile on his back, Yuri thrusted into his hand and was quickly cumming all over the shower floor.

Breathing heavy, Yuri dipped his head under the water spray and washed his hair. He stayed in the shower longer than he probably needed too, but the warm water over his body felt amazing. As he finished up his shower and dried off, they still had a good hour or so before they would think about dinner, so he went to his room to lay down for a bit. It surprised Yuri has he worked out so much, that a morning and afternoon of skiing would tire him out so much.

* * *

They enjoyed their time at the cabin. There was loads of drinking at night, Victor hanging on Yuuri and grossing out Yuri. Yuri found he slept with earphones on as there was animal grunting all night long. Him and Chris were always the first to wake up and start breakfast. On the fourth morning as they were getting breakfast ready, more moans and grunts were heard.

"Fuck! Don't those two ever stop?" Yuri growled as he turned the bacon over in the pan.

"Oh Yuri, they are in love!" Chris laughed out.

"Well can't they be in love quieter?"

As the finished cooking breakfast, Yuuri and Victor started to make their way out. Yuri growled as neither really bothered with more than a shirt and their underwear. Chris laughed and elbowed Yuri when he was about to bitch at them. Yuri wanted through breakfast so they could ski some more. He did not think he would enjoy it all as much as he did.

There was something about the rush of sliding down the mountain at neck breaking speeds that just got Yuri's blood pumping. He would tuck down and just feel the cold air bite at his face as he flew down the mountain. Chris was a very good skier and loved that he would race down the mountain.

Yuuri and Victor stayed on the beginner slopes being all lovey dovey. Yuri appreciated all the time away from them that he could get. Never had he expected that he would enjoy the time he was spending with Chris. He was always up for racing or showing a new slope to Yuri. After they skied down a few times, Chris would talk him into spiced cider to warm up a bit before heading back out. Chris was easy to talk too and never called Yuri a child or teased him like everyone else did.

They had even talked about Chris' recent break up with his boyfriend. Yuri felt bad for him as Chris had been dating his choreographer for a few years. He was actually surprised Chris had brought it up and it made him feel good that Chris would talk to him about such matters. Yuri found himself talking about his friendship with Otabek and the kiss those two had shared before leaving Barcelona.

Having someone that was not Victor or Yuuri was nice to talk too. They would sip hot cider and talk about boys till it was time to go back out on the slopes. Even on the lifts to the top of mountain, they were deeply engaged in conversation. More hours on the slopes found them both hungry and unable to find Victor and Yuuri, so they ordered hot soup and bread.

"So I wanted to do a dating app," Chris said as they ate.

"Which one?" Yuri asked.

Chris passed his phone over and Yuri was looking it over. It was a saved draft of his profile he had not posted yet.

"You have better pictures than that," Yuri said as he passed the phone back to Chris.

"What is wrong with that picture?" Chris asked.

"For one, you are in a speedo and look desperate… try something more subtle."

Chris was going through his pictures and Yuri snatched his phone. Going through Chris' folder of selfies (he did not dare venture into the other folders) he found one that had Chris with his glasses on and holding his cat. It looked natural and unposed. Yuri selected that and added to his profile.

Yuri decided to hit ' _post_ ' and made Chris' profile public and laughed as he passed his phone back over.

"Tonight we can go through other's profiles," Yuri said as they finished up lunch and went to go hit the slopes some more.

* * *

Another late afternoon of the hot tub with wine to avoid the noises from in the cabin found Yuri and Chris lost in conversation. Yuri had gotten use to and looked forward to the massage in the warm water. Chris never asked for one in return, they just talked as his hands worked over his battered feet and sore leg muscles. Once the bottle emptied, they poured themselves out the hot tub and Yuri called dibs on the shower.

Being in a cabin full of people gave Yuri very little chance to jerk off. The bed he was sleeping in was noisy and groaned even when he turned over, so he had to use his shower time for that. It was bad enough he had to listen to Victor and Yuuri day and night moan and scream in their bedroom, he had his own needs. When he was home, he was good for rubbing one out two or three times a day. It was good they kept busy during the day, and the skiing kept him from thinking of his overactive libido, but the hot tub always got him… the warm water, the wine and the massages.

It never took him long, Yuri knew exactly how to get off and get off fast. Hard, quickly strokes and as he got closer, twisting his wrist. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Yuri came all over the shower floor, again. After getting off, it was time to wash his hair and body. He knew he took long showers, but he knew Chris was patient and never complained no matter how long he took in there.

Leaving the bathroom, Yuri heard moans that were not the usual moans. He would know Victor and Yuuri's moans anywhere, this was different. Walking down the hallway, the moans changed and others seemed to be heard, Yuri was curious now. Peeking into the living room, Chris was in a robe that was wide open- on the couch, his cock in hand and his laptop open. Yuri was at an angle so he could not see what was on the laptop, but could only guess it was porn.

Yuri gasped quietly, then covered his mouth with his hand. Chris was looked up from the laptop and saw Yuri standing off in the shadows, his hand firmly around his cock as he stroked it. Yuri gulped as Chris was not stopping. He did not try to wrap the robe around his body, no, he continued to rub his cock as the video played on his laptop.

Yuri could not look away, he knew he should, but he felt his own cock twitch in his pants as Chris sat there, proud with his fist pumping his cock. He knew he should leave, but something had Yuri's feet planted firmly to the floor. Chris never looked away from him as the video still played in the background while stroking himself. The glow of the laptop showing every muscle on Chris' perfectly sculpted body. His mouth going dry, Yuri was palming himself over his pants as Chris never took his eyes off of him.

Neither spoke, there was nothing to say at a moment like this, just heavy breathing as Chris had forgotten his video, and Yuri was frozen place. Chris' hard cock leaking in his hand, Yuri's in his pants, gripping his cock hard as he watched the scene before him. This was the man who never asked him his age when he poured him wine, this was the man who taught him how to ski, this was Victor's best friend, this was his friend.

Another gasp left Yuri's mouth as Chris face started to tense up, his hips flexing as he thrust into his hand. The moaning Yuri had heard before was audible again, and made Yuri leak into his hand, close to coming again.

Chris was jerking his hips harder, his hand more erratic on his cock as he kept his eyes locked to Yuri's. They were both breathing heavy and Yuri finally tugged the front of his pants down, tired of the way they were confining him. Chris looked down as Yuri gripped his dick and they both moaned. A few more quick thrust and Yuri was cupping his other hand, catching his release in his palm. He had closed his eyes for a moment as he leaned on the wall, coming down from his orgasm.

"Look at me."

Snapping his eyes open, Chris was still thrusting into his hand. Yuri lifted his hand, licking the cum off his palm and he heard Chris curse under his breath before he was covering his stomach and chest- white streaks painting him.

What does one say in a moment like this? Yuri was not sure what to do as Chris sat there, breathing heavy and looking at him. It was awkward and Yuri shifted on his feet. All he could think to do was nod his head and turn back down the hallway. Crawling in his bed, he knew he had sometime before they would cook dinner. Yuri tried to nap, but his mind kept going back to what happen in the living room. Yuri decided to get lost in his phone and catch up on social media. It was only a short hour later when Victor came to ask him to come help cook dinner.

Yuri went out to the kitchen and saw that Chris and Yuuri were watching TV and Yuri ducked his head as he went to help Victor. They had been taking turns cooking, and since Chris cooked last night and Yuuri the night before, it was Victor's turn. Yuri usually just helped them out.

"Hey Yuri," Chris said, "You are going to look through profiles with me after dinner, right?"

Yuri froze- Chris acted as if nothing happen, as if they had not just watched each other jerk off just an hour ago.

"Um… yeah, sure," Yuri said as he started to chop the vegetables that Victor had passed over to him.

When Chris came into the kitchen, he reached around Yuri to get a bottle of wine, his body was close and Yuri stood still. He could have sworn that Chris did this on purpose, almost leaning on him as he reached for the bottle. He could feel the warmth of his body as he was almost pressed against him.

"Wine, Yuri?" Chris asked, still all to close.

Yuri could only nod. He thought Chris was playing games with him and went back to cutting. Chris stayed close and poured the wine. Yuri just wished he would hurry up and leave.

"You ok, Yurio?" Victor asked.

"Don't fucking call me that," Yuri growled and went back to chopping, slamming the knife down with each cut. He found he drank his glass of wine all too fast and after the bottle they had shared earlier, it all went to his head. He just needed to get through dinner.

Everyone was talking and carrying on, not noticing how quiet Yuri was. He was thankful for that. When dinner was over, Yuri and Victor went to the living room as Chris and Yuuri cleaned up. Victor was telling stories that Yuri was not paying attention too- he played on his phone and was sending drunk texts to people. His attention was brought back when Chris sat next to him on the couch and grabbed his laptop.

"Wanna look through those profiles with me?" Chris asked him.

Yuri wasn't sure what to do. Chris was acting normal, so he figured he should too. Even if Chris was sitting right next to him, his leg pressed against his. All Yuri could do was nod as Chris pulled the site up and they started going through different people. It was when Yuri started to hear the familiar sounds of lips smacking that he grabbed a pillow and threw over to the idiot couple who couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another.

"You two have a room! Go use it!" Yuri growled out.

Yuri continued to growl till they left the room, and Victor said they were going out to the hot tub for a bit. Once they left the room, Yuri felt uneasy again. It was easier with them there, not so awkward.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Chris asked.

"Talk about what?" Yuri asked.

Chris sighed and leaned back, his laptop resting on his legs. "You've been acting weird all night," Chris said as he looked over at Yuri.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?" Yuri asked.

"Ok, so then what do you want to do?"

Yuri shrugged. He did not know what he wanted to do about anything. He had had a great last few days with Chris and was enjoying it. He did not want it all messed up. There was a line they had crossed today and Yuri was not sure how to place any of it. He had enough wine in him that everything was messed up in his head.

"Look Yuri, I don't want things to be weird with us ok?"

"Well no shit!" Yuri blurted out, "I've enjoyed hanging out with you this week."

"I have too. It has been a lot more enjoyable than I thought it would be," Chris said.

"You didn't think it would be-"

"-fun. I mean I love Victor and Yuuri, but you see how they are," Chris said.

"Exactly! They never stop!"

"I was glad when Victor said you were coming too," Chris said.

Yuri wasn't even thinking and he leaned over, pressing his lips to Chris'. He had only done this once, and Otabek had initiated it. This was different, Chris' lips felt different. It was only a second before Chris was kissing back and moving the laptop off his lap and pulling Yuri onto him. Yuri moved quickly to straddle him, shifting around to settle. Chris moaned and bit at his bottom lip, causing Yuri to gasp.

"I liked you watching me today," Chris mumbled into Yuri's mouth.

"I like watching you."

Chris kissed him again and Yuri felt himself melt into it. Chris knew what he was doing and Yuri let him lead everything. The arms around his body, pulling him close, hands splayed across his lower back- Yuri had his hands on Chris' shoulder, not sure what to do. The more Chris kissed him, the more Yuri felt his cock swell. He was moaning as Chris' hands moved up his back and back down, Yuri wanted more of him. It was when Chris pushed him away that surprised Yuri.

"What the hell?" Yuri asked.

"We can't do this," Chris breathed out.

Yuri was still in his lap, and he could see _and_ feel that Chris really wanted it.

"What the hell?" Yuri asked.

Chris groaned and his hands were on Yuri's side, rubbing up and down. "Oh Yuri, it is not that I don't want too…"

"Then what the hell?" Yuri said then leaned down and kissed Chris again. He was not up for rejection today, and when Chris started to kiss back, Yuri felt a small victory. Rolling his hips, Chris moaned- loudly.

"You can always watch me… again," Yuri said against Chris' lips. He was met with a moan. Moving off Chris' lap, Yuri pulled his pants down, showing how hard his cock already was and wrapped his hands around it. They were both breathing heavy and it was not long before Chris had his pants pulled down and his cock was in hand. They watched each other, never took their eyes off the other.

There was something about watching someone touch themselves that always turned Yuri on, hell just seeing a cock turned him on. Chris was large and thick, his hands almost twice the size of his. Yuri really wanted to touch Chris, feel his hard length against his fingers, but for the moment, he kept to just pumping his own cock instead.

"You are gorgeous all over," Chris breathed out as his hand moved harder on his dick.

"You are so fucking big," Yuri moaned.

Yuri could see how wet Chris' cock was. It only turned him on more, he knew Chris was stroking himself, but he liked to think that Chris watching him was making his leak so much. They moaned and the sound of wet skin slapping echoed in the room. Yuri felt himself getting close and gripped the base of his cock, trying to hold back his orgasm.

"Do it, cum," Chris moaned out.

Yuri breathed in deep then started to stroke himself- faster and harder. He was thrusting his hips into his hand when he started cumming, oozing down his hand and painting his lower abdomen. Yuri never took his eyes off Chris, and as he sat there, his mess all over him, Chris picked up the pace on his cock, gripping harder, stroking faster. If Yuri had not just cum, he would have at that moment. When Chris finally came, he moaned out Yuri's name and never took his eyes off of him.

They were both a mess and out of breath. Chris passed Yuri a tissue, pausing to kiss him quickly before cleaning himself up.

"Fuck… that was hot," Yuri breathed out.

Chris chuckled and pulled his pants back up. "Oui, absolutely."

Yuri did not feel weird this time. He leaned over and got his wine glass and tucked his legs under him as he leaned to Chris' side.

"So, let's look at those profiles again."

Chris grabbed his laptop and got the website back up.


End file.
